7 Ways to Make Oshitari Yuushi Notice You Again
by shugashuga
Summary: Gakuto didn't like it when Yuushi ignored him but paid attention to those boring people called 'Regulars'. And so, the drama ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**6+1 Ways to Make Oshitari Yuushi Notice You (Again)**

A/N: I finally reached 1000+ words in a SINGLE chapter, isn't that like an accomplishment? I'm a pathetic person, I know. No need to remind me. Now please excuse me, I'm going to celebrate my being pathetic-ness.

OH! This is also my first POT story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any anime series or manga in which I am the secret writer/editor/producer/endorser/muse/whatever.

* * *

There were days when Mukahi Gakuto would be (gasp!) quiet, even for a short moment, to reflect and appreciate his life and all the important people that helped him become more or less a better being. He would, obviously, take a turn to appreciate Oshitari Yuushi. Who wouldn't?

Ah, Oshitari Yuushi.

The perfect one; the mysterious one; the smart one; the handsome one; the one who could make tons of girls swoon; the one who had a fanclub almost as big as Atobe's (keyword being almost);

The list went on and on.

The only one that could make Mukahi Gakuto's heart race up and skip a thousand of beats. And suprisingly, he wasn't dead. (He should probably rub it on his Biology professor's face)

Ah, Oshitari Yuushi--his bestfriend.

* * *

"Yuushi!" Gakuto growled out as the said boy(?) walked past him-- completely ignoring him for the umpteenth time. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

The redhead gritted his teeth as he childishly stomped his way towards the bleachers. His shoes noisily scraping the concrete ground causing the freshmen to scurry away; whenever the redhead would act like that, never ever get in his way.

_Why was Yuushi ignoring him, anyways? Did he say something wrong? No, Yuushi was never the kind of person to hold a grudge-- to him at least. He was just __**that**__ special._

Gakuto huffed as he reached for the blue towel that lay on his tennis bag (_Why blue, Gakuto? So you can think of me?) _and began to towel-dry his damp red hair. He should have known better to challenge Atobe and Kabaji to a doubles match. His low stamina had become a hindrance again; he had almost passed out. His definition of almost, of course, was him wheezing for air; his pupils dilating as he clutched desperately at his racket. Almost indeed.

Gakuto abruptly stopped his movements and widened his eyes.

_Was Yuushi avoiding him because of his stamina (or the lack of)? It was a rather good game, being ended with the final score of 7-4. It was a miracle itself that they managed to snatch 4 games from the captain and his yes-man. _

The redhead bit his lower lip as he began to list the offences that he had possibly made. Which he did not!

1. He was too noisy.

_Yuushi was never bothered before or rather after they were paired up. And Gakuto was smart enough to know when to speak up and when to let his mouth shut. So why should he act like a bitch now?_

2. Yuushi had a problem.

_Yuushi would never take any personal problems to the boundary of the court. It would only do no good, if he did; which he did not._

3. He smelled bad.

_He bathed every morning and brushed his teeth before AND after he ate. He also owned expensive cologne for MEN. So he certainly did NOT smell. Oh, he also puts hair conditioner on his red hair to make it bounce. Isn't that fascinating? _

4. He was far too attractive for Yuushi's ranging hormones.

_Why would Yuushi avoid him then? Was it is fault that he was so much beautiful? And if this was the reason then he had no fault whatsoever, right? It wasn't like he intended to jump so high in the air that his shorts clung to his thighs or the fact that his shirt would stick to his small, muscular chest when he sweated. Nope, he did not know at all. So quit staring! _

5. Yuushi was getting bored of him.

_That was just impossible. Yuushi would never get bored of him. He made sure of that. He was far more interesting than_ _Atobe__**--**_

"Oshitari!" Atobe called out, while snapping his fingers. "Ore-sama would like to make sure of the preparations."

Yuushi immediately strode towards the captain. Immediately! Damn him.

_Or Jirou_

"Hi, Yuushi!" Jirou smiled up at Yuushi as he towel-dried Atobe's silver locks from behind. The normally sleeping boy was always awake to watch any match that his 'Kei-chan' was participating in. He wanted to be the first to congratulate (_So cool! You looked so hot on game one when you smashed that ball! But Kei-chan always looks hot!_) him because, obviously, HIS Kei-chan would always win. That and he had the privilege to help his lover to freshen up. Well, mostly the latter.

Yuushi only nodded as a response and began to speak to Atobe in a low voice.

_Or Choutaro or Shishido_ (They're always together; yes, even in the bathroom. Don't tell them that you heard them though)

"Choutaro! Shishido!" Atobe called out, a smirk forming unto his lips-- whatever they were talking about, it was perfect or amusing.

"Ore-sama would like a word"

"Tch. How lame, disrupting practice just for that brat Ga--"

Shishido was cut off due to Choutaro's hand that was currently covering his mouth effectively cutting off whatever the brunette had to say. And Shishido had a LOT to say.

"Shishido-san! We shouldn't reveal anything yet!" Choutaro exclaimed as he slowly retrieved his hand from RyouRyou's mouth. A small twinge of pink dusting his cheeks as he glanced down at his upperclassman whose skin turned into an interesting shade of red. Shishido just huffed childishly and looked away from Choutaro's gaze.

"Aww! They look so cute together!" Jirou sighed out as he watched the scene, his brown eyes shining brightly. The yellow towel that he held in his hands, which he used to dry the team captain's hair, was now clutched to his chest. Atobe smirked slowly as he reached for Jirou's hand and tugged, the blonde's front colliding into his captain's back

"Is Ore-sama not 'cute' enough as you put it?"

Jirou blushed slightly before giggling. "Nope, Kei-chan is not cute! He's handsome and he's mine! Yup, he is!"

The rest of the team (except for Gakuto who was too busy watching/glaring at Oshitari) only shook their heads at the sweet (_sappy!_) exchange. After a moment of cooing and snickering, the conversation resumed; the others looking at his direction every so often.

Gakuto huffed disbelievingly at the prospect of being left out. He was Gakuto, after all. How could they NOT include him? With that, Gakuto pushed the blue towel back to his tennis bag and walked (stomped) his way towards the gathering regulars. For the life of him, he did not have a single clue as to why the other regulars suddenly made hasty retreat, their eyes nervously fleeting about as they rambled excuses for him to leave the court. Even Atobe. Weird.

"Ah, Gakuto! Do you want to sleep at the couch inside the locker room?" _That's you Jirou, not me._

"Mukahi-san! I heard that there was a new church with… some birds. Do you want to see it?" _Stop trying to push your holiness into me, and I don't want some bird crap clinging to my clothes, thank you very much. _

"Hey, Mukahi! Here's some money, now go buy something!" _Tch. I'm not a beggar, damnit! I'm in Hyotei, damnit! And why am I saying damnit, damnit!_

"Mukahi, 20 laps. Now." _At last, some reason that's actually a reason. _

_Wait. _

"20 freaking laps?! Are you insane?" Gakuto howled out, surely Atobe understood that 20 laps around the court was death to Gakuto.

"Ore-sama is not insane." Atobe narrowed his eyes "Should I make it 40 laps, instead?"

"Fine! I'm going home!" Gakuto walked out; his nose high in the air and his arms crossed at his chest. He made his way towards the bleachers, grabbing his bag in a swooping notion and shot one more glare at Yuushi's back and left. The chattering of the regulars starting again, their voices suspiciously low.

At least, he wasn't the only one left out. Gakuto reassured himself as he passed by the locker room. The non-regulars bowing their heads slightly as he walked pass them.

"Hiyoshi, Kabaji, Taka!" A snap of a finger was heard.

_Damnit. _

* * *

A/N: I'm done celebrating. I'm like watching La Corda Primo Passo (I don't care about the spelling… is the spelling right?) and I think it's a COMPLETE waste of talent, money, time, bishonens and money; especially the money. It's my opinion, though. I hate Kahoko Hino. I hate her; she's like Haruno Sakura but with musical talents that came from a fairy. And I hate Haruno Sakura. I'm ranting now, am I? But, in the first place… why was I even watching it? BLEH.

Reviews are highly appreciated, as always. Did I mention that I hate Kahoko Hino?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I just realized that I'm being a useless slob. The real 'action' should start at… chapter 4?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.

"Ore-sama is not insane, 20 laps around the court!" Gakuto sneered out under his breath, unmindful of the stares and disturbed glances of the other pedestrians that were directed at him. "Insane my freaking hot ass, Ore-sama!"

Mukahi Gakuto, despite many claims from numerous acquaintances and associates in the negative, was rational at times. He knew when to help (_meddle_) with other people's lives and when to let them solve their problems by themselves. He had a keen sense of judgment whenever he laid down on the vast garden and stare at the blue sky or whenever a certain blue haired prodigy was beside him. The only problem was, his friends (_save for Jirou… and Shishido, maybe_) never really trusted him due to his rambunctious behavior. He was often seen as the fiery, cocky redhead that never missed the opportunity to tease and taunt others, not the slightly naïve and sociable Gakuto who aced his Physics tests.

Gakuto sighed as he looked up to where his feet absentmindedly brought him. At the sight in front of him, he cursed loudly earning him various bewildered stares. He was currently looking at the fancy designs of the bookstore that he and Yuushi often entered… _together._

Together.

Seeing no point in going home early, as his parents were both working late again and his siblings were probably either still at the university or with their friends, Gakuto decided to just waste his time browsing (_looking at the colorful pictures!_) books and such. He might even buy a book or two! NOT.

After passing by the umpteenth bookshelf, Gakuto decided that the very reason that Yuushi would bring his latest eye candy to the bookstore was because it gave privacy for some touchy-feely, if the badly muffled moans were some indication. Gakuto inwardly sighed as he recalled the times when Yuushi would leave with his current victim after tennis practice instead of walking home with him. He was _perfectly_ aware of Yuushi's status at school as the most prominent rake.

"…Syu-Syuusuke…"

_He so didn't need to hear that! _

Gakuto's face scrunched up in disgust as the couple that was hidden in the shadows of the towering bookshelf continued their sexual endeavors, and fate must have hated him; it was probably pissing at him too. It was probably sneering out on him now as he noticed that the vocal couple was currently occupying his favorite section (_dance and art section_) of the shop.

_Great, just great! _

"…Stop, stop someone's coming" _Damn, right you are!_

"Don't mind them,"

Nevertheless, the gasps and muffled moans stopped to the redhead's relief. He had his fair share of unintended voyeurism, thank you very much!

But now that he thought about it, 'Syuusuke'? Wasn't the name 'Syuusuke'…

"Hello there," a tinkling voice interrupted Gakuto's rather disturbing thoughts. "It seems that we have a voyeur, right, Tezuka?"

Fuji.

Syuusuke Fuji, the resident prodigy at Seishun Gakuen. Known for his amazing tennis prowess (_that's ore-sama's line, Mukahi!_) and sadistic tendencies. The name that brought many hearts of girls _and_ boys alike to skip a beat; with light brown hair and blue eyes that shone like diamonds, there was no doubt that he was a golden child.

Can Gakuto's thoughts be more _disturbing_?

Gakuto suddenly blanched as he recalled his previous train of thoughts.

NO! NO! YUUSHI, _**YUUSHI**_!

Yuushi Oshitari, the resident prodigy at Hyotei Academy. Known for his amazing tnnis prowess (_do you want suspension, Mukahi?_) and promiscuous ways. The name that brought many hearts of girls and boys alike to skip a THOUSAND beats; with blue, sexy hair and deep calculating ayes paired with an equally sexy Kansai-ben voice, there was no doubt that he was the _perfect_ one.

There, much better.

Fuji tilted his head as he gazed at the acrobat whose face was scrunched up in annoyance and delight. In some twisted way the redhead reminded him of his hyperactive best friend, Eiji. It probably had something to do with the fact that the two were so dense. But he would be lying if he said that it wasn't interesting; two opposites with the same problem. Should he help?

'Of course'

**A/N:** Short chapter is fucking short. I know! I suck, ORZ. D:

Anyways, check my profile, `kay? Yes, I am shamelessly advertising my contest. Bleh. And I am a newly converted Perfect pair fan, don't kill me!

Umm, chapter 3 would probably be ready next week. Yes, next week. But it won't be short like this! I promise.

Reviews and comments are highly appreciated.

**Click it**


End file.
